


Ignorance, perhaps a bliss

by NarcissisticAsshole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, Hidden Relationships, It's Pan's fault, Literally just a 400 word drabble, M/M, actually i do, honestly i don't even know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: In which Sapnap is very confused about Dream's constant flirting towards GeorgeAka, Pan kidnapped me and challenged me to write dnf, and i do NOT back down from a challenge so here we are(Also go check them they make some really good works, they'll probably comment in this fic so keep an eye out!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	Ignorance, perhaps a bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This might as well be crack, so keep in mind i do NOT ship these creators, and if i did that would be their personas.

To Sapnap, George and Dream’s relationship was confusing. Weird, even. Dream’s constant flirting and unrequited promises of love were the norm nowadays, and while at the beginning George’s refusal to acknowledge Dream’s advances had been funny, now it was almost irritating. Sapnap found himself banging his head against his desk when he begun to hear their typical conversation. It usually went with Dream attempting to make George tell him he loved him, and he was always ignored by George, who was content to answer to his donations and mute himself if it was necessary. 

So yeah, if the months passed and this weird dynamic of theirs didn’t stop, Sapnap was allowed to be confused, right? Well, no matter. Even if he shouldn’t be confused, he was. It was after one of these streams that Sapnap decided to ask Dream about this subject, seeing as they had never previously discussed or addressed it. George left a few minutes after the stream, bidding them goodbye and mentioning something about practising for the next mcc. He didn’t really think much about it, too focused on asking Dream about the flirting matter, till suddenly-

“Have fun honey.”

George’s monotone voice muttered those words, and immediately after he left the call. Sapnap stayed silent for a few moments, processing the words he’d just heard. There wasn’t anyone present in this conversation besides him, and no one was streaming, so what was the point in keeping up the bit? There was no one to show this to, so why-

“Did- did George just fuckin’ call you honey?”

Dream stayed silent for a bit, displayed by the fact that there wasn’t a green circle around his icon in the discord call they were in.

“Dream- fuckin’ answer me you prick!”

Said man huffed and got near the mic again. Sapnap was more confused than ever, his mind beginning to come up with answers to his previous question. George- of all people, George wouldn’t call Dream honey, even after a stream. That’s not a nickname friends used on each other, right? That’s something Dream would say during stream, not George after stream. The term “honey” was usually used for dating couples or married people-

Oh.

“Didn’t i tell you? We’re dating!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [LINK](https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg) to a MCYT server where you can meet other artists and writers such as myself!


End file.
